Carry On
by MikeyLovesIcecreamKitty
Summary: In a world where there are no separate regions, and where your starter is chosen for you based on your results from a personality quiz you take, identical twins Tanya and Tammy couldn't be more different. With the support from their mother, Lillie, they decide to go their separate ways on their journey, accompanied by friends already known, and new ones along the way.
1. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Author's note: This takes place in a sort of alternate reality and in the future. There are no separate regions, just one big one where any Pokémon can be found in said region. Also, in this world young trainers are assigned a starter, that way there would be no arguments over who got which Pokémon. The trainers are allowed to trade Pokémon if they wish, but it's not recommend because each trainer takes a test to find which starter would be best for them. Also, there are last names of some of the characters that I don't know. This takes place in the Anime.

Tanya

Tanya Snow sat in the classroom taking her quiz.

The quiz had questions about your personality, and opinions.

 _How do you react to battle challenges? Do you:_

 _A. Politely decline_

 _B. Run away_

 _C. Accept the challenge_

 _D. Initiate the challenge yourself_

 _E. Depends on the situation_

Tanya chewed on her eraser in thought.

Finally, she colored in the bubble for E.

" _Onto the next question.",_ she thought.

 _What's your favorite thing to do?_

 _A. Curl up with a book_

 _B. Style people's and pokemon's hair_

 _C. Play video games_

 _D. Watch Pokémon battles_

 _E. Paint or draw_

" _I think I will choose A.",_ Tanya mused.

Next was the last question.

 _How do you feel about hugs?_

That was a tough one.

Her house only had one pokemon in it since her mom had a phobia of touching pokemon.

The only reason she could touch Snowy was because she raised it from an egg.

So, Tanya wasn't sure how she really felt about hugging a pokemon.

Snowy was only really close to her mom, so she didn't really like other people touching her.

And Tanya was home schooled, so she didn't get many chances to go outside and interact with pokemon herself.

She was only at the public school now because the school was the meeting place to take your test. After a couple hours after you took your test and it was evaluated, you were notified to come back to the school and get your pokemon assigned to you.

" _I don't know how I would feel about hugging a pokemon. I guess I'll just tell them the truth.",_ she thought to herself.

She filled in her answer, explaining her mom's condition and turned the paper into the front desk. Then, she walked into the hallway to meet with her identical twin sister, Tammy.

Tanya walked out into the hallway where she saw her sister leaning against some lockers.

"Hey count Dorkula.", said Tammy with a mean smirk.

Even though they were twins, some would say they were completely different, inside and out.

Where Tanya was quite, and followed the crowd, Tammy was rebellious, and didn't care what anyone else thought of her.

Where Tanya had long fire red hair that went almost to her butt, Tammy's was cut all the way to her chin and styled in a punk like look.

Where Tanya wore colorful clothes, Tammy wore clothes that some said were as black as her soul.

Where Tanya had huge bulky glasses that were a little too big for her, Tammy wore none, and often thought about getting an eye brow piercing when she was old enough.

And, even though they were extremely wealthy, Tanya was self conscious about how much money her mom spent on her, while Tammy constantly bought anything she wanted.

Tanya scowled at her sister.

Ignoring the look, Tammy went on.

"Mom wants us to come straight home to pack our things. She says she has something for both of us.", said Tammy.

Then, she strode out the doors of the school where there was a limo waiting to pick them up.

Their butler and his son stood waiting for them.

Tammy shoved past Vincent Barlemew, Fred, their butler's son.

Tanya gave Vincent an apologetic smile for her sister's rude behavior.

She had always liked Vincent.

She tried to convince herself that her feelings for him were only as a friend, but she honestly was not sure.

He smiled back at her.

Getting in the vehicle, they drove to their mansion on Holloway drive.

They opened the gate and walked past the pokemon playground that their mom had built just like the playground for pokemon her childhood mansion had had.

Walking through the huge front doors, they came into the living room to find their mom sitting on the leather couch.

Seeing them come in, she stood up to greet them.

"There's something I want to talk to you girls about. You too, Vincent. You're like a son to me.", she said, giving the black haired boy a smile, which he gratefully returned.

"You three are starting you pokemon journey today. Even though I know you won't, I hope you all stick close together. You could make a great team. However, you don't have to take my advice. There will be times in this journey where you will have to make some decisions like this. However, if you don't go together, I suggest you find friends to go with you. Even though I never went on my own journey, I have heard it can be lonely by yourself. I know you will all have your pokemon, but human interaction would be great to have as well.", Lillie was saying.

"Yeah mom, we will all just hold hands and sing together.", Tammy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Lillie looked hurt, but sighed and continued.

"Your birthdays are coming up, but you will all be on your journey then.", she said, reaching into an over sized pocket on her dress.

Tammy and Tanya's birthday was in two days, and Vincent's was three days after theirs.

Lillie pulled out three birthday cards, one bright yellow, one dark purple, and one sky blue one.

She handed the yellow one to Tanya, the purple one to Tammy, and the blue one to Vincent.

"The envelopes are all your favorite colors.", Lillie explained.

Tanya gave her mom a happy smile, and opened the envelope.

Inside was a card with a Togepi on the cover.

It was one of her favorite pokemon.

When she opened the card, a credit card fell out, along with a hundred p as well.

"Mom?", Tanya asked, confused.

"Each of your credit cards has four thousand p for anything you may need in it. Some places only take cash, so that's what the 100 p is for. The Pokémon Centers now have banks in them too, so call me if you need any more cash and I'll send it by mail to you there. Now, I'll be sending you 300 p per month to do what you want with, but the rest is for necessities only. Understood?", Lillie explained.

"Only 300 per month?! That's not fair!", Tammy complained, used to spending at least 500 a month.

As said before, their family was extremely rich.

Their mom started off as a major fashion designer, and used that money to buy several stores, companies, amusement parks, and gas stations over the years.

Now they had so much money that spending 1,000 a month for each of them was not a big deal at all, but each few years their mom made the money limit lower to mold them to becoming independent young women.

Tanya estimated it would be about 50 a month by the time they were eighteen.

She wanted to show their mom that she could be independent, so last year she started saving up about 50 p per month, so she had a nice stash of money saved up already.

She planned to show her mom how much she had saved when she turned eighteen and buy a little house of her own.

But for now she would use the money her mom gave her for her journey.

Lillie looked hurt again at Tammy's reaction.

Tanya couldn't stand to see her mom hurt, and that's one of the reasons she resented her twin. Yes, she loved her, but her sister was so mean!

Meanwhile, Vincent looked at the money in awe. This was more money than he had seen in his life!

The clock rang two o'clock.

They had to be at the school by three to pick up their new pokemon!

Tanya hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek, then rushed out the door, leaving the others in the dust.

When the others finally got there, Tanya was waiting, bouncing excitedly as she stood by the limo.

Tammy got in the car, giving Tanya another bad look.

Tanya frowned and got in on the other side while Vincent got in the passenger seat.

The vehicle rolled out of the driveway, and they were on their way to the school.

When they got to the school, a girl with pink hair told them that they were all supposed to go to the gym.

"Where is that?", asked Tanya.

Just then, a boy also with pink hair passed them.

"My brother and I will show you!", shouted the pink haired girl.

While the girl's hair was bubblegum pink, the boy's was a darker pink, almost red.

The girl wore a blue shirt with a mustard yellow jacket and blue jeans. She also wore a red backpack with three pins on it, each pin of a different pokemon.

There was a Happiny pin, a Mankey pin, and a Togepi pin.

The girl caught Tanya staring at her pins.

"My mom got me these pins.", she explained.

"She says each one represents different sides of my personality. The Happiny says I'm caring, yet strong. The Mankey represents my angry side. And the Togepi represents my sweet, loving side."

The girl stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Judy by the way. Judy Joy. Most people just call me JJ since both my first and last names start with the letter J.", she said.

Tanya shook JJ's hand.

"I'm Tanya Snow."

"Nice to meet you.", they said at the same time.

" _I think I like this chick.",_ Tanya thought.

It seemed like a beautiful friendship was going to happen.

"Jinx!", they said at the same time as well.

"Double Jinx!", they said, yet again at the same time.

They both busted out laughing.

"If the traveling circus freaks are done with their show, I'd like to get a move on.", Tammy said, rolling her eyes.

"Me too. I don't really want to be here, anyway.", said the pink haired boy.

A look of sorrow passed JJ's face for a second, but it was replaced with a smile soon after.

"Come on you three, let's go get our pokemon!", shouted JJ.

She then proceeded to drag Tammy, Tanya, and Vincent to the Gym.

The pink haired boy stayed back as a Zubat landed on his shoulder.

"Zu? Zu bat?"

"Yeah, I know Venom, I worry about her too.", said the pink haired boy sadly.

When the four of them got to the gym, it was over crowded and stuffy.

People were murmuring to each other, talking about the starter they hoped to get, and the pokemon they hoped to find on their journey.

"It smells in here.", said Tanya, holding her nose.

"My dad's laundry smells worse.", joked Vincent.

Tanya and JJ laughed.

Tammy silently fumed.

A loud whistle broke out over the noise.

Everyone turned to see an Officer Jenny standing behind a podium on a stage in the gym.

"Alright, we are gonna do this in alphabetical order!", she shouted through a megaphone.

"All the people with last names A through H get in a line.", she called out.

They did as they were told.

"Now before we begin, remember that the pokemon you get was picked based on your personality quiz, so it was picked based on which one has the personality most like your own, it was not picked by type. You may trade pokemon if you wish, but it is not recommended.", said Jenny.

"Also remember that the pokemon here are raised by breeders who know their personality very well, so the breeders each looked through your results and helped pick the pokemon they thought was best for you. If you do not want me to call out the reasons your pokemon was chosen for you, state that you would like to speak to the breeder who comes up to give you your pokemon privately. If not, just say 'Yes' to show you don't mind these reasons being shared. You will all be given the latest pokedex, which not only does the regular stuff, but will also tell you your pokemon's gender and its personality. You will all also be given three pokeballs as well, plus a manual on caring for your pokemon. Please thank the breeders for your pokemon and your manual. The rest of this was funded by the state.", said the officer.

"Cayden Ace.", she called out after a few minutes of silence.

A boy with purple hair walked up to the podium.

"Yes.", he called out.

One of the breeders walked up to him.

"Your pokemon is Cyndaquil. This pokemon was chosen for you because of its shy personality. However, it can get into quite a bit of mischief too.", said the breeder.

He handed Cayden a manual, and four pokeballs, one of which contained the Cyndaquil.

"Thank you.", Cayden said, then immediately stepped to the side to let the girl behind him have her turn.

"Cecile Arley.", called out the officer.

"I'd like to speak with the breeder privately!", shouted a brown haired girl with blue eyes and freckles.

The breeder walked up to her and they spoke in hushed tones.

 **Vincent**

Finally, it was Vincent's turn.

"Vincent Barlemew."

"Yes.", he said.

"Your pokemon is this Gastly. It was chosen for you, because, like you, this Gastly is shy sometimes, but can also be very polite.", said the breeder as she handed Vincent his stuff.

He smiled and thanked her, moving of to show his friends his new partner.

He let out the Gastly.

He took out his Pokédex.

 **Gastly**

 **The Gas pokemon**

 **Gender: female**

 **Although Gastly is ninety-five percent gas and can beat even a large foe, the gas is easily blown away by strong winds.**

" _Well, there goes my dreams of tornado hunting.",_ he thought sarcastically.

" _And darn, I never really got to say 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore' either."_

He smiled down at the Gastly.

"Hm, you know it says you can learn Destiny Bond, and I hope to have a bond with you, so I think I'll call you Destiny. Do you like that?", he asked the floating ball of gas.

The Gastly nodded shyly.

"Alright then Destiny, lets go meet my friends.", said Vincent.

He walked off, gesturing for his pokemon to follow him.

Destiny followed her trainer.


	2. A Wonderful Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Ash would have ended up with Misty!

JJ sat nervously, waiting for her name to be called.

She took off her backpack and held it to her chest.

She really wanted a Happiny, because she felt having one would make her mother proud.

 _If I don't get one as my starter, I'll just have to catch one!,_ she thought to herself.

There were still quite a few people in front of her, so she rummaged inside her backpack for a water bottle.

Her hands brushed against a box.

Pulling the box out, she saw that it was a present wrapped in light blue paper and a yellow ribbon.

The tag said it was from her mom. She opened the tag and read it.

 _ **Dear Judy, this is just a little going away present for you.**_

 _ **It's not much, but I hope you like it.**_

 _ **I wish I could give you more money, but as you know, we can not afford it right now, so you will have to battle a bit, or enter contests or Pokémon showcases.**_

 _ **Love, mom.**_

JJ untied the ribbon and peeled off the wrapping paper gently.

Her mom always picked wrapping she would like, since she knew JJ collected wrapping paper.

Inside the box was two potions and a single heal ball, along with 50 p.

JJ teared up a little as she read the note from her mom.

But she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

She had to be strong.

"Judy Joy!", the teal haired officer called out.

JJ rushed up, literally tripping over her own feet, before getting up, blushing.

A chubby kid with snot colored hair chuckled.

Resisting her urge to send said kid a glare, JJ straightened up, smoothing down her now wrinkled clothes and hair, saying as confidently as she could, "Yes."

One of the breeders walked up to her.

 _This is the moment I've always dreamed of._ , she thought.

"Judy, this pokemon was chosen for you based on your good heart.

Like you, this Togepi is compassionate and caring for others.

Also, apparently like you, it can be a little clumsy.

This Togepi needs special care because it is blind.

It will depend on you to guide it.

Are you up to the challenge?", asked the breeder.

People started whispering.

" _Who would want a blind pokemon?",_ asked one guy.

" _It's female too, what a rare find. Too bad it's worthless because it can't see.",_ said another.

" _How will it battle?",_ asked a girl.

"Yes.", she said without any doubt in her heart, ignoring the bullies.

She would love her pokemon no matter what, until her last breath.

"Congratulations on getting a fantastic pokemon.", said the breeder as he smiled and handed her her things.

"Also, here's an extra manual for pokemon with disabilities.", he continued as he handed her another manual.

JJ thanked him, and held out her arms for her Togepi, and the breeder gently sat the pokemon in her arms.

The pokemon was sleeping like a baby, soft snores coming from her mouth.

"You've had some tough luck, but you've made it through, haven't you?", the pink haired girl asked the sleeping pokemon.

"That means you're tough. I'm gonna call you Tuffy.", said JJ quietly.

The pokemon sleepily opened its milky eyes.

"Toge?", asked the togepi.

JJ held Tuffy close, and the pokemon snuggled into her chest, listening to her trainer's heartbeat for the first time.

For in their lives, both trainer and pokemon felt truly happy.

 **An: sorry it's short.**


	3. A Special Starter Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter Title: A Special Starter Surprise!

Tanya waited nervously for her turn to get her new partner.

Ahead of her, Tabitha snorted at the long line of people waiting to receive their pokemon as well.

Tabitha tossed the brand new master ball she had already bought in the air a few times with her right hand, her left one on her hip.

Tabitha couldn't wait to battle.

She wanted to use her new master ball to catch a shiny pokemon.

Then she could rub it in her sister's face that she had a shiny and Tanya didn't.

Tanya had bought a couple of potions and three Oran berries to give to her pokemon that were injured in battle, and, in particular, the pokemon she caught first, as she new it would be hurt after she battled with it to catch it.

Tanya hoped to get a ditto one day.

It was so cool that it could turn into any pokemon it wanted!

"Mary Pellum!", shouted officer Jenny.

A girl that had chin length blonde hair with several black streaks up in it walked up.

"I'd like to speak with the breeder privately.", she mumbled, averting her eyes.

She walked up to the breeder and they spoke in hushed tones.

Several minutes later, the girl had apparently received her pokemon, and she walked off, her shoulder harshly bumping into Tanya's on her way out.

' _That was rude.', thought Tanya._

"Now, for the next partner pairing, I'm going to call out two trainers at the same time for special reasons. Not only are they twin sisters, but the pokemon they'll be receiving are also twins!", shouted officer Jenny.

All at once, all talking ceased.

"Tammy and Tanya Snow.", shouted the officer.

Tanya and Tammy shared a look of surprise.

Gathering their wits, they both walked up.

"Yes.", said Tanya.

After a few minutes of thinking, Tammy said yes as well.

"Since Tammy was ahead of Tanya alphabetically, she will receive her pokemon first.", said Jenny.

A breeder walked up carrying a vulpix.

"Although it is a fire type, this pokemon can be quite cold. However, at times, it can have quite the personality.", said the blonde haired breeder as she handed Tammy her pokemon.

Tammy didn't know whether to feel insulted or not.

Tammy recieved her partner and her stuff, along with a hair brush made specifically for vulpix, and backed off so Tanya could have her turn.

Another breeder walked up to Tanya carrying a vulpix with snow white fur.

"Although this vulpix is an ice type, it can be quite warm hearted. He loves to play dress up, and loves playing with his friends.", said the breeder that brought Tanya her new friend.

Tanya felt so excited, she felt like she could just explode!

She grabbed her new partner and gave him a hug.

"One more thing.", the breeder said.

"He loves to wear this top hat and tuxedo.", she said to Tanya.

She handed Tanya a small tuxedo with a small red bow tie that had a pokeball symbol in the middle, a small pair of pants, and a tiny top hat.

Tanya squealed.

It was just to cure!

Both Tammy and her new pokemon rolled their eyes.

Tanya revived her stuff and a hair brush for her vulpix as well, and she and Tammy let the next trainer take their turn.

When they were alone, Tammy shoved Tanya.

"What was up with you embarrassing me like that?!", shouted the now angry Tammy.

"I didn't mean to!", Tanya squeaked.

"We have pokemon now. You know what that means, right?", asked Tammy.

Tanya shook her head.

"It's time for a pokemon battle!", shouted Tammy.


	4. Battle Of The Twins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter title: Battle Of The Twins!

Author's note: There was a mistake in the previous chapter. 'Tabitha' was supposed to be 'Tammy'.

Sorry. Also, even though this takes place in the anime world, you can earn money from winning battles like you can in the game.

Both girls got in a battle stance, each glaring the other down.

Tanya's hand shook as it gripped the pokeball, even though her pokemon was already wrapped in her arms.

Tammy's vulpix was standing next to her with its snout in the air.

Suddenly, Tanya's vulpix jumped out of her arms and took a battle stance.

Tammy's vulpix strutted in front of its trainer like it owned the place.

Vincent saw that his friend was about to battle her sister and walked over.

"I'll be the referee!", he shouted, smiling.

' _So they each got a vulpix.',_ he thought to himself.

Destiny floated next to her trainer.

"Gas? Gastly?", she asked.

"They're about to have a battle.", Vincent explained to the pokemon.

Destiny remained silent.

"Alright, this is gonna be a one on one pokemon battle! The last pokemon standing wins!", yelled Vincent.

"Begin!"

"Alright vulpix, use powder snow!", shouted Tanya.

Her vulpix shot icy waves of air at its opponent.

Tammy's vulpix dodged the move.

"Alright vulpix, use ember!", shouted Tammy.

"Dodge it!", yelled Tanya.

The ice type vulpix tried to dodge, but a piece of the ember grazed its foot and it howled in pain.

"Alright vulpix, use ember again!", shouted Tammy to her pokemon.

Tammy's vulpix sent small balls of fire from its mouth toward the other pokemon.

The embers hit the ice type and it struggled to stand.

"Once more!", shouted Tammy.

"Wait!", shouted Tanya with tears forming in her eyes.

Tammy made a hand gesture to stop her pokemon.

"What now?", Tammy asked, annoyed.

"I forfeit the battle!", Tanya shouted, running over to her fallen partner.

She gathered the vulpix in her arms.

It licked her cheek weakly.

"It's okay.", she comforted him.

"What a couple of losers! You forfeit, so that means you owe me some money. Pay up!", shouted Tammy, looking smug.

"Vul!", shouted her vulpix, who was now standing beside her, looking just as smug.

Tanya grabbed 20 p out of her wallet and gave it to her sister with a shaking hand.

"Only 20 p?! I can't believe this!", shouted her sister.

"Vul...", her vulpix muttered weakly.

Tanya suddenly got a determined look in her eye and straightened up.

"One day we'll beat you! Then we'll show you you're not as good as you think you are!", shouted Tanya.

"Yeah, when tepigs fly.", muttered Tammy as she rolled her eyes, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tanya ran away from her sister and out of the gym.

Vincent and JJ saw her and ran out as well.

Tanya ran into the woods surrounding the school and found a spot on the ground that was clear of debris and laid her vulpix on the ground. She kneeled down and got out two of the potions and sprayed them on the vulpix.

It was then that she realized that she needed a burn heal to treat the burns on her new friend.

"It's gonna be okay, Dream."

"Vulpix?", asked the ice pokemon.

"You like to dress up, right? And I want to be tough enough to beat my sister. So one day, we'll be the best dressed Pokémon masters the world has ever seen! That's my dream. And that dream starts with us working together. It starts with you.", she said.

The pokemon weakly got onto his hind legs and kicked his trainer's cheek.

And so, the dream began.


	5. Sneaky

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Vincent and JJ returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and ran after their friend.

Puffing slightly, Vincent struggled to keep up with JJ.

He was running when he tripped over something and his stuff went flying over the ground.

He turned around.

There was a slakoth lying there asleep!

It didn't even wake when he tripped over it!

A pokeball that had fallen rolled over to the slakoth and tapped it gently on the shoulder.

The slakoth was engulfed into the pokeball.

"No!", Vincent shouted, frustrated.

Slakoth were known for being lazy, and he didn't want a lazy pokemon.

He wanted one that did it's fair share.

The pokeball twitched four times, and then it clicked.

Vincent slumped in defeat.

"Well, at least I have another pokemon on my team.", he said.

He looked around to see JJ was far ahead of him.

"Hey, wait up!", he called out to the pink haired girl.

She turned around.

"What are you doing? We have to find Tanya!", she shouted, slightly annoyed.

"I was tripped!"

JJ looked at him confused.

"I'll explain later!", he shouted.

Vincent finally caught up, and they ran along side each other.

Suddenly, a purple haired girl and a brown haired boy jumped in their way. The girl had a white headband with a capital red R in her curly hair with red capital R earrings in her ears and a had red top with an ekans on it, and was wearing black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

The boy wore a black hoodie with a zubat on the front and ripped blue jeans with black sneakers that had white spikes on the side.

He had a simple white skull pinned on the right upper side of his hoodie.

"I saw you get your pokemon today. I'm gonna take it! It will be an easy steal, since the only pokemon you have is blind!", said the girl to JJ.

"And I'm gonna make sure you can't help her!", the boy said to Vincent, pointing to JJ.

"You won't take Tuffy if I have anything to say about it!", shouted JJ angrily.

"We will see about that!", the girl said with an evil smirk on her face.

Her blue eyes shone with mischief.

"Go, Meowth!", shouted the girl.

An alolan Meowth popped out of the pokeball.

"Meowth?"

The Meowth looked up at her trainer.

"Use bite!", called the purple haired girl.

Suddenly, a brown colored dedenne jumped out of the bushes.

"De dedenne!", it shouted, looking angry.

"A shiny!", shouted the girl.

"The plans have changed. I'm gonna catch that shiny pokemon!", shouted the girl.

"Go Callie!", shouted the guy.

The dedenne jumped into JJ's slightly over sized pocket, where she had put a pokeball before she ran after Tanya, since it fell out of the water bottle holder of her backpack as she put it on and she was in a hurry and didn't put it back in her backpack.

Suddenly, a loud click was heard.

JJ hesitantly took the pokeball out of her pocket.

Surely enough, the dedenne had went into the pokeball.

JJ stared at it, dumbfounded.

Then, slowly, a huge smile crept across her face.

"What?! That can't be!", shouted the girl, now deemed Callie.

"Alright Dedenne, show them how it's done!", JJ shouted as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Dedenne emerged from the pokeball and pumped its tiny fist in the air, ready to battle.

"De denne!", it shouted.

"Okay Dedenne, use thunder shock!", said the pink haired trainer.

The dedenne used the move, and it hit the meowth.

"Meowth!", it screamed.

Collapsed, then struggled to stand.

It stood up.

"Use bite!", screamed Callie.

"Dedenne, use thunder shock again!", hollered JJ.

The pokemon obeyed it's trainer's command and used the move again.

The Meowth collapsed again, but this time, it didn't get back up.

"You'll be sorry!", Callie said to JJ as she recalled her meowth.

"Come on Allan!", she said, now turning to her partner.

"But I didn't even get to battle!", he protested.

"Just do what I say!"

And with that, they were running past JJ and Vincent.

"That was awesome!", Vincent complimented JJ.

"And you got a shiny!", he continued.

"I'll admit, I'm a little jealous.", he said finally.

"It's awesome, isn't it!", cried JJ.

"It's pretty cool.", Vincent agreed:

They sat there silently for a few minutes before they remembered where they were going in the first place.

"Tanya!", they shouted in unison.

They both started running again, leaving clouds of dust behind them.

Tanya sat with Dream under a tall berry tree.

Suddenly, red berries started raining from the tree onto them.

Tanya looked up and saw a pokemon in the tree giggling.

Tanya frowned.

Taking out her pokedex, she aimed it at the pokemon.

 **Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon.**

 **By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: This buneary likes to sneak around and play pranks.**

Tanya picked up Dream.

"Are you okay to battle?", she asked him.

"Vul!", the pokemon agreed.

Tanya set him down.

"Okay then, use powder snow!", she shouted.

The vulpix sent his frosty breath towards the bunny pokemon, but it was still in the tree, and the attack missed.

The Buneary jumped higher in the tree.

Tanya had an idea.

' _If I can make it keep jumping, I can tire it out.",_ she thought.

Then, she noticed a low branch.

"Dream, do you think you could jump on the branches of this tree?", she asked.

"Vulpix!", shouted her partner.

Dream then proceeded to jump on the branch that was lowest to the ground.

"Use powder snow at its feet!", shouted Tanya.

Dream shot his icy breath towards the other pokemon's feet.

"Bun!", the buneary shouted, and jumped to the next branch.

"Keep doing that, Dream!", Tanya shouted.

Dream sent another attack at the buneary's feet, and, as Tanya expected, the bunny pokemon jumped to the next branch.

This went on for a while, until, finally, the buneary seemed a bit tired out.

"Dream, hit those berries next to you with your tail into the buneary's eyes!", commanded Tanya.

Dream did as told, and the buneary stumbled a bit.

It fell out of the tree.

"Vul!"

Dream jumped out of the tree to try to catch the falling Buneary.

Panicking, Tanya recalled Dream into his pokeball.

Then, she had a stroke of genius.

She threw another pokeball at the buneary as it was falling.

The ball sucked the buneary in, and it landed on the ground, the pokemon unharmed.

The ball twitched twice, and then clicked.

Tanya ran over to the ball and picked it up, both excited about catching a new pokemon, and relieved that it was okay.

"The pokedex said you tend to be sneaky, so that's what I'll call you.", she said, holding the ball close.

"Sneaky."


End file.
